Christmas Love
by michikoruyoni
Summary: hey there! another one-shot fic i've created especially for the holidays... kaoru is going to confess her love to kenshin but will he accept it? a cute,waffy, and a really romantic one too....PLS. REVIEW!


Christmas love.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Every year we celebrate our Christmas party together at school. Every time this happens I always get excited in receiving presents and hang out with my friends. We always end the school year like this. I'll take a last look at everyone before going away for the vacation and wave my goodbyes. I'm really close to everyone except him, kenshin. Ever since I met him I never even tried to get close to him because what I feel for him for the first time is really different from the others. It was love that I felt and that's why I kept my distance. He is really intelligent and handsome. I really want to look at his purple eyes and drown myself completely into it. I always wanted to tell him how I feel but I'm scared to make things complicated for us. This year I plan to tell him what I really feel but will he return it back? I don't know, I don't know what will be his answer but his is the risk I'm willing to take. Well this is all for now wish me luck!  
  
  
  
  
  
Confused heart,  
  
Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the night of the party.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"oi! Kaoru-chan over here" her friend misao waving to her  
  
  
  
  
  
"misao-chan I thought you are going to fetch me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"gomenasai kaoru-chan well..... um.... Aoshi fetched me when I was about to leave" a blushing misao answered  
  
  
  
  
  
aoshi sat beside misao and put his arm over her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"misao-chan are you and aoshi are (cleared her throat) lovers right now?! I mean when did it happen"  
  
" an hour ago.." Aoshi replied  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS! This is really the good news! Oh misao this is really the most happiest Christmas for you!" kaoru burtsed into tears upon hearing her friends good news. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she hug her friend tightly.  
  
The games started both aoshi and misao enjoyed themselves in it. Kaoru was left alone in the table. She looked around for kenshin but she couldn't find him anywhere. She left her gifts in the table and wrote each of them a 'MERRY CHRISTMAS'.  
  
She went outside on the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. "maybe this night is not the right time..." She uttered to herself  
  
"no, you're wrong kaoru-dono this is the right time" a voice appeared behind her  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"don't you know me? I have been your admirer for a long time" the voce replied  
  
the voice is really familiar for kaoru no... its not just familiar in fact she knows the voice  
  
"ken..shin"  
  
the man appeared from the shadows revealing a young red-haired student  
  
"you're right kaoru-dono" kenshin replied with a husky voice  
  
kaoru looked at kenshin with a surprised reaction. "is this true or a dream?" she whispered to herself. Kenshin's ears are very well trained that he heard her question. " this is real.." he whispered in her ear and then gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I've been admiring you for a long time. Ever since I first met you but I didn't have the courage to tell you about it until now. I'm really scared to take your happiness for my own selfish reason. And the reason is to have you. I love you"  
  
kenshin kissed again. Kaoru couldn't help but cry. It is not the cry she usually shed everynight about him. It's the tears of happiness.  
  
"why are you crying?" kenshin asked while wiping her tears  
  
"I'm just happy... I love you too kenshin... Merry Christmas"  
  
"merry Christmas koiishi"  
  
and then the two couple headed back to the party.  
  
OWARI!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hey there! Did you like the story? It's a Christmas romance I came up this January.. Hehehehe.. Gomen for the grammatical errors but pls. do review this cute, waffy fic! I really like it^^ I hope all of you out there had a romantic dinner with your love ones last Christmas! PLS. REVIEW ONEGAI! 


End file.
